vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fan Le Lao/@comment-53539-20170406203831/@comment-53539-20170503161108
When he said, "I have to hug a girl like me, and make her a vampire," I thought of him as "innocent hugging." ---- I don't know the Chinese phrases enough to explain all of this correctly, but long story short... You just need to know "Hug a girl" in this particular instance can refer to holding a girl during sex, aka the missionary position for example where the man is on top and "clings" to her once penetration occurs. Its not something I really like the idea of talking about though here on the wikia. Another way to put it is "hold a woman" as an alternative you can use. :-? {Edit: Okay had some time to think. Best way to explain it...to explain it better, the word used for "hug" can also mean "embrace". "embrace and become a vampire" is an alternative for the line. However, its a play on words as "embrace" can refer to a couple embracing as you know. This translation is pretty straight forward in both Chinese and English.} I'm afraid the guy is anything but innocent. Its said best at one point by Yue Jian about Ge Chen, he ats sweet and kind, but he is still a Vampire. She was talking about the second time he bit her. Now, change this around to think of Fan le Lao, who is very much the opposite of Ge Chen. Fan Le Lao doesn't hold back his feelings and manipulates things to get want he wants, we're not suppose to like this guy or Yi Tai at all and both abuse the Nam Gong sisters, but in different ways. One is sexually and the other physically. :-/ However, I will note at the time of "hug a girl", he is luring her into the act that time and she was tricked to give her. He says it in a way that would seem to her as innocent at the time, she went to be bitten and make love at the same time. She had 0 idea it was a form of rape he was doing to her. This is also why the bottom of her dress is shredded, as he does the same thing when he raped her the first time. Its not something I really want to discuss, the subject can be touchy to some people. to me, the only reason I'm really discussing it if we don't, it then becomes the elephant in the room. I... Honestly don't know what is a worst issue. on the one hand, the comic features sex that goes as far as rape, on the other... Find a page with a pair of female nipples on a page, I dare you - there isn't. But there is dead bodies, gunshot wounds, slit throats... And though we don't see it, there is child killing... :-? edit: "Yandere male" Don't know... The fortune teller says there are two people inside of him. He may be bipolar? I don't know. this isn't strange as even Zhao Yan says he has two personalities, one is childish and innocent. I tried to note this on the page, but I don't know how to really go into details. Yanderes are not something I'm really that knowledgeable about as a character trope, though I'm aware its the opposite of Tsundere trope. I always get the two mixed up though. >_< Edit: I also want to apologise for my long comments...